


She Will Be Loved

by ourwritinginvein



Series: Boy Meets Girl [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Oliver trying to get in her pants, Smut, gothlicity, pre island Ollie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tommy’s birthday Oliver decides to take him to Vegas where the both get laid loads of times. As Oliver takes a break from his strenuous activities he sits at the bar of a club and scopes out his game, but while sitting there he sees a goth girl wearing all black…with uggs. He must solve this mystery. Too bad she doesn’t want to be solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wicked Way

**Author's Note:**

> References to War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy. If you haven’t read it you can still read the fic without being confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: For Tommy’s birthday Oliver decides to take him to Vegas where the both get laid loads of times. As Oliver takes a break from his strenuous activities he sits at the bar of a club and scopes out his game, but while sitting there he sees a goth girl wearing all black…with uggs. He must solve this mystery. Too bad she doesn’t want to be solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: References to War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy. If you haven’t read it you can still read the fic without being confused.

                                                                  

 

_I just want to take you out and get you drunk so I can have my wicked way with you_

_I’m just being honest cause I know the other guys are thinking just the same way too_

_And I’m not gonna lie and say that I will take you out to dance there’s just no chance cause I don’t even like the same music you do_

_I just wanna have my wicked way with you_

_So don’t you fight it Cause I know you’re gonna like it_

_Show me some skin I might bite it_

_I wanna have my wicked with you._

_So I’m not gonna come over and meet your mom and dad_

_They know that I was bad_

_And I don’t want to meet your friends or just pretend I like you_

_And I don’t want to talk about what happened on your favorite tv show_

_I just want to get you close enough so I can take off all your clothes_

_And I’m not gonna make you cry or break your heart girl we don’t have the time_

_I’m just thinking of three hours or more_

_So I can have my wicked way with you_

_So don’t you fight it_

_Dont knock it til you’ve tried it_

_Show me some skin I might bite it_

_I wanna have my wicked way with you_

_Wicked way with you_

_My wicked way with you._

 

Oliver and Tommy walked into the club which was filled with their kind of people-girls. Short ones, tall ones, shy ones, feisty ones, cute ones, drunk ones, sober ones, horny ones, smart ones, dumb ones, even a few transgenders which Tommy only admitted to Oliver were slightly attractive, but Oliver's favourite were the almost nude ones.  

"Welcome to Vegas," Oliver smiled over at his best friend who nodded with a smile on his face but had his eyes on a chesty brunette.

"Welcome to Vegas,” he repeated. "I think I know where I'm going to start my tour," Tommy nodded in the girl's direction.

"Make sure you don't forget it."

"Oh, I won't," he chuckled as he made his way through the crowd, leaving Oliver alone to do some searching of his own.

He had his eyes on a strawberry blonde and he started to make his way over to her.

“Excuse me,” he said tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and Oliver’s eyes darkened with lust, as he saw right down her cleavage. He forced himself to look into her eyes, but chanced a glance down every now and then.

“Yes,” the woman smiled. She darted her tongue out and wet her lips. Oliver smirked. Easy target.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you’re standing alone. Your boyfriend is probably incredibly stupid to leave you alone like this.”

“My boyfriend’s not here.”

I know he thought to himself.

“Well, I think he ought to come out with you. Never leave a pretty girl by herself, they won’t be alone forever,” he winked at her and then started to walk away.

One. Tw- “Wait!”

Oliver smirked and turned around. “Yes?”

“Since I’m alone, don’t you want to keep me company?”

“What about your boyfriend?”

“He’s the one that didn’t want to come out with me in the first place. Stupid decision on his part.”

“That, I can’t argue you with,” he commented taking the girl’s hand and following her lead to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom with the girl now covered in hickeys.

“My boyfriend is going to be so mad,” she giggled obviously more inebriated than she initially led on.

“Serves him right.”

“You should call me, you know, in case he ever decides to leave me alone again.”

“I’d like that very much sweetheart,” he said extending his hand for the piece of paper she slipped him.

“Bye, Oliver,” she kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for the best night of my life.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

He watched her walk away towards a group of intoxicated women-no doubt her friends, and then waited for her to be fully engrossed in a conversation with them before tossing her number into the nearest trashcan and heading towards the bar.

“There’s gotta be someone worthwhile here,” he muttered as he sipped on his whiskey, scanning the room.

His eyes locked on a brunette this time. “That dress has got to be illegal.”

It was completely lace, and very, very see through, and not to mention dangerously short.

Oliver finished his glass of whiskey and made his way over to her.

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven,” he whispered into her ear. She turned around startled. She giggled uncontrollably upon seeing him, which he had to admit, inflated his ego a bit.

“Let’s get out of here,” he prodded.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on. Let me show you a good time.”

“Oh um, I well-“

“I’ll be worth your time. I promise.”

“Oh, I have no doubts about that. None at all, but it’s just-“

“What?”

"I’m here with my roommate. She never goes out, and I kind of forced her to come out tonight, and well she’ll never ever come out for a girl’s night again if I leave now.”

“We can bring her along. The more the merrier,” he grinned.

“She’s not really that easy,” she whispered to him getting in his personal space. “But we could disappear for a few minutes,” she said cupping him. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, I pray she doesn’t,” he choked out grabbing the woman’s hand and darting to the bathroom. 

She wasn’t as good as he’d hoped. Fifteen minutes later the two came out of the bathroom. 

“That was amazing Oliver.”

“I told you I’d be worthwhile darling,” he winked. 

“Call me sometime. My roommate is normally out late studying at the library or something. I could use this from time to time, and I’d love to help you blow off some steam.”

He assured the girl that he would call, and then tossed her number into the trash when she went back to dancing on the floor. He made his way back to the bar, and ordered another whiskey. He scanned the room waiting for his order, when two blondes got up from their stools and made their way to the dance floor, allowing him to see her. 

She wasn’t wearing a dress, or any tight fitted clothing. She was wearing a tank top, and…he swivelled in his chair to get a better look…baggy pants. Both black, matching her jet black hair…which had a purple streak in it. It contrasted to her pale skin, but somehow it worked. She had her head bent down, looking at her lap. She wasn’t even trying to get laid, or dance, or anything…she was just sitting there. Oliver motioned for the bartender.

“Yeah?”

“Give her another glass of whatever she’s having. It’s on me,” he said handing the bar tender a couple of bills.

He watched as the bar tender fixed her drink and slid it over to her. She looked up at the bar tender, but Oliver still couldn’t see her face; her straight jet black air was in the way. The bartender nodded towards Oliver’s direction, and Oliver straightened up expecting her to look at him, but she didn’t. She merely shook her head ever so slightly, and returned to her previous position, her head facing downwards.

Okay. Game on. He waited for the bartender to return. 

“What’d she say?”

“Figures.”

“What?”

“She said figures.”

Oliver glanced at her again. She was still sitting with her head facing her lap. Oliver contemplated whether to go over to her or not, and finally decided to. He gripped the counter to support his weight as he stood. As he started to push off the chair the bartender stopped him.

“Don’t-“

“What,” Oliver asked with an innocent grin.

“I’m not doing it to protect her. That girl is tough. You’re the one who should run.”

“I can take care of myself, thanks. Besides,” Oliver smiled once again, flashing his perfectly aligned teeth, “I like a challenge.”

Oliver stood from his chair, and made his way over to the goth girl. He saw from the corner of his eye the bartender shaking his head, but ignored it. Oliver would anyway.  

As he approached he saw that she had a book in her lap. Nerdy. You are really getting a large variety tonight, he thought to himself. Her ankles were crossed and he saw that she was wearing uggs.

Oliver chuckled. A goth girl wearing uggs? You’re in for a treat Queen.

He sat in the vacant chair beside her.

“Hi,” he held out his hand, “I’m Oliver.”

She didn’t move. The music is probably too loud.

“Hi,” he repeated a little more loudly, “I’m Oliver.”

She didn’t look up, but he saw her shoulders shake. Was she laughing at him?

“Excuse me-“

“I heard you the first time,” she responded.

“Oh. And you are?”

“Not interested,” she said still looking down.

Ouch. Two could play that game.

“Who said I was offering anything,” he asked.

“Why else would you try so hard,” she said as she turned a page of her book. She flattened out the left page and began reading.

“Trying hard? This is nothing. You haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way,” she said as she lifted her hand to get her drink.

Double ouch.

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you to look someone in the eye when you’re talking to them?”

“No, but she did tell me not to talk to strangers. So, go away.”

“I’m not a stranger. I introduced myself. Now it’s your turn.”

She didn’t say anything.

“If you don’t tell me, I’m just going to guess.”

She said nothing in return, but she turned her head ever so slightly in order to read the right page. 

“Cynthia?”

“…”

“Millicent?”

Nothing.

“Prudence?”

Nothing again.

“Carla? Katherine? Dorothy? Evelyn? Gretchen? Helen? Brenda? Ingrid?”

“Don’t you give up?” she chuckled looking up at him for the first time. Her eyes were so blue it hypnotised him for a few seconds. And her lips were…pink, and free of make up. The only “goth” or dark about her face were her eye lids which had on black eyeliner. She looked very…normal and un goth like. That was a…surprise.

“If you’re willing to tell me,” he smiled flashing his teeth when he finally found his voice again.

“Why? So you can pretend to care about me for four seconds, hoping that’s enough for me to trust you and invite you into the back room of this club so you can bang into me as hard as you want?”

Oliver’s dick twitched in his pants, and suddenly everything was tighter and warmer. They really needed some air conditioning in this club.

“Um-“

“And you wouldn’t even need my name for that really,” she scoffed. “You’d just call me baby or sweetheart to make me think you were calling me a cute nickname, but really it’s because you weren’t paying attention to me in the first place when I said it, or you only cared enough to forget it.”

“Okay,” Oliver said motioning for the bartender again. “Scotch,” he placed his order before turning back to the goth girl…who had gone back to reading her book. He opened his mouth to speak, but she sensed him and cut him off.

“Don’t. Okay. Just save us both the headache and go find someone who will blow you happily.”

“What if I don’t want to spend time with anyone else?”

“I didn’t tell you to. I told you to have sex with someone else.”

“Isn’t that spending time?”

She looked up from her book then, and her perfect blue orbs rolled at him.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Oliver laughed.

“Hey Jerry,” she called to the bartender. “We got ourselves a Sherlock over here.”

Jerry, the bartender, laughed and went to take someone else’s order.

“How do you know the bartender?”

“Unlike you, I asked him his name.”

“You’re not the type of girl to ridicule someone with another unless you knew the other person well, and knew that he or she wouldn’t continue.”

“How do you know? You don’t even know me,” she said finally putting her book down.

Progress.

“No, but I’d like to, and in case you’re forgetting I’m the world’s finest detective. You said so yourself.”

She chuckled at that and took a sip of her drink. He watched as her pink lips tightened around the red straw. His eyes narrowed when the alcohol slowly filled the straw turning the bright red colour a bit darker, and when her nails-baby blue-gripped the end of the straw. He watched her swallow the drink, and gritted his teeth the exact moment she saw her throat contract and then relax as the liquid when down. She placed the drink down, and turned to face him so he quickly straightened his face.

“What’s it going to take for you to leave me alone?”

“I just want to spend some time with you,” he said holding his hands up in surrender.

“Drop the innocent act,” she snapped.

“What act?”

“Oh, don’t act like you’re suddenly interested in getting to know me. We both know that you just want to get in my pants.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “We both know I want to get in your pants, but I really do want to get to know you.” He raised his glass to his mouth and choked on his scotch when she replied.

“My favourite sexual positions don’t count.” She smiled when he choked and at least was kind enough to slide a napkin his way. “Don’t act so coy,” she smiled as he wiped his face of the redness and sweat that probably appeared on it.

“Why are you doing this to me,” he finally managed to ask.

“Serves you right,”she scoffed.

“What did I ever do to you?”

“Guys like you irk me.”

“Guys like me?”

“The ones looking for an easy lay.”

“Well, I’m not those guys. I’m here talking to you aren’t I?”

“And you came over here in the first place because you thought I was all alone and in need of some decent fucking. Didn’t you? An easy lay.”

Oliver smiled as she finished the rest of her drink.

“What. Is. Your. Name?”

“Whatever you want it to be,” she played along. Normally Oliver would’ve went with it, but now he really was curious.

“I’m serious.”

“So am I?”

“What. So you’re just going to let me treat you like a piece of meat?”

“That’s how you’ve been treating the rest of the women here tonight,” she deadpanned. “Or do I not look lady like enough?”

“How-“

“I have eyes, you know.”

“So you’ve been watching me,” he smiled.

“Oh, God. And here I thought your ego couldn’t get any bigger. I was keeping an eye or Daniela, and of course you pop up to show her a 'good time,’” she replied actually putting her fingers in the air for quotations around good time.

“Daniela,” he pondered trying to remember a Daniela when she laughed. It really was a beautiful sound, and nothing like he imagined a goth would laugh like. What does a goth laugh like? Do goths even laugh?

“I told you there’s no point in telling guys like you our names. You’re too eager to get laid to care.”

“That’s not fair. I really do want to get to know you.”

“Yeah, and I’m best friends with Santa Clause,” she retorted. “Hey, Jer,” she called out. “Can I have another please?”

“Sure kiddo,” Jerry called back.

At least she was drinking. Maybe she’d be a little more cooperative then, but Oliver didn’t want her to be drunk. Oliver wanted the goth girl, whatever her name was, to remember him. He would certainly remember her.

“I do,” Oliver insisted. “What’s it going to take for you to believe me?”

“I don’t believe guys like you anymore. It took me a while, but I finally figured it out.”

“Bad boyfriend,” Oliver guessed. “You tell me who and I’ll beat the crap out of him.”

The girl rolled her eyes again.

“I promise I will. I bet he had a small dick anyway.”

“Ew! Don’t say that ever again,” she whined. She actually whined. Very un-goth-like.

“What? You dated him.”

“No I didn’t!”

“We’re not talking about one of your exes?”

“No.”

“Then who are we talking about?”

“My deadbeat dad,” she deadpanned.

Awkward.

“Oh. Well-“

“Don’t say anything. Just forget it.”

Oliver chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“I said to drop it,” she shuddered picking up her book again.

“No,” he reached for her book while he whined. Her eyebrows shot up.

“Did you just whine?”

“Please don’t read. Talk to me.”

“Did you just whine,” she repeated.

“Yes,” he admitted. “At least I’m owning up to it, and you pointing it out has deflated my large ego a lot, so please. Talk to me.”

“I don’t owe you anything, you know.”

“I know. Please,” he tried again flashing his smile.

She shook her head slightly and muttered something he couldn’t hear but with a smile on her face, so it couldn’t have been that bad…or maybe it was. She finally placed the book down and stretched out her hand when Jerry arrived with her drink.

“One Virgin Pina Colada. Here we go,” he said offering her the drink.

“Virgin,” Oliver asked before he could stop himself. “As in non alcoholic?”

“Is that a problem,” the girl winked playfully before taking a sip of her fruity, non-alcoholic drink.

“Uh-“

“What’s the matter? Did your plan to get in my pants involve me being drunk,” she smiled at him slyly.

He opened his mouth and then closed it finding that he was at a loss for words. For the first time in his life a girl had left him speechless and he hadn’t even touched her.

“Can we start over,” Oliver asked extending his hand.

“Nope,” she replied reaching for her book again, but Oliver was faster.

“Give me back my book,” she ordered nibbling on her lower lip angrily.

“I just want to know your name,” he said calmly.

“Why do you need my name if you aren’t going to be using it?”

“You’ve hurt my ego enough for one night, don’t you think?”

“It’s pretty big ego. I think it can take some light bruising,” she said extending her arm out for the book.

He handed the book to her and she snatched it from him.

“You know this is the part where most people would say thank you,” Oliver said.

“For what,” she snorted. “Stealing my book in the first place? Or coming over here to irritate me?”

“Touche’ Miss Not Interested,” he said flashing his perfect teeth.

She actually chuckled at that before rolling her eyes. She opened the book and for a few moments there was silence between them as he watched her read. Yes. He watched her read.

“Not Interested can I ask you a question,” Oliver piped up.

“You just did,” she said flipping the page.

“Another one,” he asked shaking his head slightly at her retorts.

“Just did,” she repeated.

It took him a second to figure it out but he just posed his question.

“What irritates you the most about me?”

She continued to read and he cleared his throat.

“Not interested? You didn’t answer.”

“I said you could ask. I never said I would answer.”

Oliver smiled and called the bar tender over.

“Jerry-“

“Scotch,” he asked.

“No. Just a water for me this time.”

“You changing your drink order isn’t going to get me in your pants,” she added from behind her book.

“No, but it’ll sober me up, and I’ll be able to remember this night with you more clearly.”

“How many girls have you used that on,” she scoffed.

“What other girls?”

She looked up from her book this time with an amused expression on her face. “And how many girls have you used that line on?”

Oliver winked at her. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Ooh,” she batted her eyes in a mocking manner. “Mr. Queen is upping his game.”

“Yes he- I never told you my last name was Queen.”

She at least had the decency to look flushed for a second before quickly composing herself. She started to turn back to her book again when he stopped her.

“Oh no you don’t. You know exactly who I am, it’s only fair I know who you are.”

“It’s not my fault that you’re on the cover of every gossip magazine my roommate reads. I swear Daniela drools over you-“

“Daniela? That girl is your roommate?"

“Yes. I already told you that.”

“No, you told me you knew a Daniela and that you were keeping an eye on her. One of the girls that I hooked up with mentioned a roommate who didn’t necessarily be here today…and she also mentioned that her roommate is from here and that if I ever go to Boston where you guys go to college I should give her a call.”

Felicity just smirked. “Where’s her number?”

Oliver closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “In the trash,” he muttered.

Felicity winked at him. “On the bright side you’re acing Playboy 101.”

“I’ll just find her and ask her your name.”

Felicity smiled again. “What does she look like?”

Oliver paused for a second. “Was she blonde?”

Felicity ticked her tongue. “I wouldn’t tell you even if you begged me.”

“Somehow I knew you wouldn’t,” Oliver replied.

Felicity shrugged and drank her virgin drink.

“If I find out who she is will she tell me your name?”

“Probably, but that’s not the problem. See the problem arises when you have to figure out who she is,” she claimed confidently.

“Don’t be so sure that I can’t find her. I work hard when I want something.”

“Better get to it then,” she suggested taking the book and opening it again.

“Really? What are you even reading?”

She looked up at him for a minute with her brows raised.

“Are you serious?”

“Humour me,” he replied.

She turned the book to him and he read the cover aloud.

“War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy.”

“Very good, Oliver,” she smiled.

He rolled his eyes and snorted. “Tolstoy got some things right.”

“You know about Tolstoy,” she asked looking him up and down.

“Impressed?”

“More like calling your bluff.”

Oliver chuckled. “Nothin is so necessary for a young man as the company of intelligent women.”

She opened her mouth and closed it, but Oliver could tell she was impressed. 

“So you know one of his most famous lines. Big deal,” she scoffed.

“You just don’t want to admit I might be a little smarter than I act.”

“Why do you act this way then,” she countered.

She was quick, but so was Oliver. “Let the dead bury the dead, but while I’m alive, I must live and be happy.”

She cocked her head to the side now and smiled at him. Genuinely smiled at him. She was fast though. 

“I simply want to live, to cause no evil to anyone but myself. Right,” she replied quickly.

“…You’re quick.”

“And I thought you wanted the company of an intelligent woman.”

“Why do you think I haven’t left by now?”

She smiled again and chuckled before quickly replying. “Because of the self-confidence with which he had spoken, no one could tell whether what he said was very clever or very stupid.”

Oliver downright broke out into laughter at that. She started laughing too, and quite frankly, it was probably the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.”

“So I have to ask. For a frat boy such as yourself-don’t deny it-what made you interested in Tolstoy.”

“Everything depends on upbringing.”

“Okay seriously Oliver. Enough with the Tolstoy quotes.”

He smiled but answered, “Seriously. It’s in my upbringing. I may be a royal screw up now…but in high school I was forced to life up to the expectations of my family’s social status.”

“And what you got tired of everyone kissing your ass?”

“In a way. Yes. Everyone would just give me everything, and on top of that they expected me to be everything my father and my grandfather was. No matter how much I pleased the public I could never please my father. Tolstoy was one of the benefits though.”

She nodded, intently listening while sipping on her drink. “We can know only that we know nothing. And that is the highest degree of human wisdom.”

“Now who’s quoting Tolstoy again,” he teased.

“Touche’.”

“So what made you re-read War and Peace. I’m sure you could memorise all of those quotes during your first read, but something tells me you like to re-read books.”

“Reading helps me escape life. And there’s nothing better than Tolstoy.”

“What are you escaping from?”

“What do you escape from in life when you go around having sex with thirty women.”

“Fifty minimum,” he teased. “But I see your point.”

She actually laughed at that, and Oliver could see he was getting through to her.

“Daniela, even though I can’t remember her face, said that you’re from here.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before responding. “She is also drunk out of her mind.”

“Oh come on,” he argued. “We’re connecting. If you’re not going to tell me your name at least tell me something about yourself.”

She shrugged, “I like Tolstoy.”

Oliver almost couldn’t hear her over his groan.

“And yes. I grew up here.”

“I knew it! That’s why you’re so close to Jerry.”

She smiled, “And Sherlock strikes again.”

Oliver chuckled, but then stopped abruptly. “That’s her! That’s Daniela!” He jumped up from the chair and she turned around in her bar stool to see where she was pointing.

“That is her. Right?”

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Seriously,” he asked. “You’re not going to help at all.”

Again she shrugged her shoulders. “One must be cunning and wicked in this world.”

“Enough with the Tolstoy quotes. Just give me a hint.”

She smiled wickedly and shrugged.

He rolled his eyes and went over to the woman. It was definitely her, and somehow her lacy, sinful dress got even shorter.

“Hi…Daniela,” he said walking up to her.

“Oh. Hi Oliver,” she smiled brightly. “We had sex,” she giggled uncontrollably.

VICTORY! Not about the sex…about the being right about Daniela. 

“So um…I think I lost your number and was wondering if I could have it again.”

“Sure, sure,” she giggled. She took a step closer to him and stumbled. He was quick to catch her but he knew it was all down hill from here. She was drunk out of her mind. He turned around to where the goth girl was sitting and found her smiling. When she caught him staring at her she put her thumb up in the air. Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Out of all the women in this club, you’re attracted to the one who wants nothing to do with you,” he mumbled to himself as Daniela tried to get his attention.

“You’re my hero. I could’ve…could’ve died,” she hiccuped.

“Daniela,” he smiled trying to be patient. “Your number.”

“It’s…oh my gosh. What is it? I know my number. I promise I do,” she slurred. “Give me a minute,” she said resting her head on Oliver’s chest.

“9-1-1,” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“That’s not your number Daniela. That’s the number for the police,” he explained.

“It is,” she questioned with her eyes wide. They unfocussed for a second and then Oliver got worried.

“Daniela?”

“I’m a cop,” she exclaimed. “Open up. This is the police,” she screamed throwing her hands in the air, as Oliver continued to steady her. “You are under arrest,” she shouted. 

Oliver rolled his eyes seeing as he was getting no where. He tried a different tactic.

“Daniela-“

“Officer-“

“Officer Daniela.”

“Yes civilian. I will protect you.”

“Great. Your roommate. What’s her name?”

“I don’t have a roommate. I’m the sheriff. I make all the rules.”

“Daniela,” he said weakly. 

“Officer Daniela,” another voice said. He didn’t have turn around to see who it was.

Daniela screamed. “I missed you so much girly. Guess what? I had sex with Oliver Queen tonight and now I’m a police officer.”

“Wild night,” the goth girl grinned. “Come on. Let’s get you in a cab.”

She took Daniela from his arms and supported her. Oliver followed them outside and made sure they got in the cab safely. She tried to close the door before saying the address, but Oliver stopped her.

“I’m not giving you my address,” she stated tiredly.

“Your name. That’s all I want. I promise.”

She smiled. “You’re not so bad Queen.”

“Does that mean you’ll tell me your name,” he asked hopefully.

She smiled wickedly and then got out of the cab and closed the door behind her.

He backed up letting her out, and was taken by surprise when she got so close to him. She wiggled her finger and he came closer bending down to her height. She stood on her toes so that her mouth was right next to his ear and then her hot breath made him shiver. 

“The strongest of all warriors are these two-time and patience,” she whispered.

She pulled back, but not before kissing him quickly on the cheek and Oliver smiled. “I’m never going to find out your name. Am I?”

“You’ll get over it,” she shrugged.

“Life did not stop and one had to live,” he replied.

“Exactly,” she laughed. “Have a good life Oliver,” she said getting into the cab.

“Yeah, you too Miss Not Interested.”

She smiled at him one last time and closed the door. He waited until the cab pulled away before leaving, and she gave him one last wink as the engine of the cab came to life. He blinked and she was gone. There was no way he would forget her. There was no way he would get over her.

He went back into the club to see Tommy taking a body shot off of a dirty blonde girl with way too much cleavage showing. Leave some for our imagination, Oliver thought as he went back to the bar.

“Scotch,” Jerry asked.

“Water,” he replied.

Several women came up to him in the next two hours but Oliver shrugged them off keeping an eye on Tommy, but mostly thinking about that girl.

“Alright,” Jerry finally said.

“What?”

“I won’t give you her name, but you’ve been sitting here for the past two hours. I’ll help you look through the trash for Daniela’s phone number.”

“Really,” Oliver asked as he sat up in his chair.

“Really, but if you hurt her or so much as irritate her I’ll beat the crap out of you.”

“You’ve known her a long time.”

“Her whole life, and she doesn’t need anyone else screwing it up. You clear.”

“Crystal.”

“The club closes in an hour. We go through the trash then. Hopefully the dumpster won’t be cleaned out by then.”

“The dumpster?”

“If you want her or just to get to know her you’re going to have to be willing to do anything.”

“I’m dropping my friend off at the hotel and I’ll be back here in thirty minutes.”

“Hmm..”

“Jerry-“

“You’re welcome."

 

Listen to:[ Wicked Way-Ben Taylor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ri_7c-ZAHbA)


	2. She's So Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! It took me forever to update this, but the day is finally here!  
> Unfortunately, I haven't found much inspiration to write this fic, and I appreciate your support and patience. Sorry if the beginning is a bit of a drag, I just couldn't seem to get into it. I hope this isn't sub-par. Forgive me if it is.

Oliver came back to his hotel room to a snoring Tommy, and a mopey look on his face. Fifteen garbage bags and no number from Daniela. That means his chance of every meeting the goth girl again and learning her name were virtually non-existent. He stripped down to his boxers and sighed thinking about the goth girl. He laid in both and thought of her eyes before he drifted off to sleep.

He dreamt about her, about her eyes, and her smile, her wit, and confidence. He was having a conversation with her, but he was convinced he wan’t dreaming; she kept turning him down, and he was chasing after her like a dog did a bone. And then her friend was there, Daniela, and he was back in the bathroom with Daniela on his hips holding onto him as he thrust into her. Oliver woke with a start.

“Boston,” he repeated over and over again, until he found a notepad. He scribbled the word Boston down before laying back and drifting off to sleep again.

* * *

**  TWO WEEKS LATER **

 

 “Oliver, you’ve been pining over this girl for like two weeks now. She’s gone. You need to move on," Tommy advised him.

“I think I know where to find her. She’s in Boston.”

“So what? You’re just going to search all of Boston looking for a girl whose name you don’t know.”

Oliver reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the brown notepad.

“Oh no, not the notes again.”

Oliver glared at his friend before opening up the notepad. “A coffee shop. Her friend or well roommate Daniela hangs out an amazing coffee shop.”

“There are hundreds of coffee shops in Boston.”

“We just need to check the ones near Ivy Leagues.”

“We?”

“The sooner I find her, the sooner I’ll leave you alone, and you can go back to your life.”

“I’ll call the jet,” Tommy said getting up.

* * *

 

 "So now what," Tommy asked as he sat down on his bed in the hotel room they just checked into.

"You do what you want. I'm going to go find her."

"No way. Assuming you do fin this girl, I want to meet her. Or at least see the girl that's got the Oliver Queen wrapped around her little finger," he added when Oliver threw him a look.

"Fine. She's insanely smart," Oliver said taking out his notepad, "So she probably goes to an Ivy League."

"You sure? What if she can't afford it?"

"She insanely smart," he repeated. "She definitely got a scholarship.The thing is both Harvard and MIT are in Cambridge, and Daniela said something about Boston."

"You've got to stop with that notepad. It seems stalker-ish."

"I need it," Oliver informed him. "Whenever I remember something from that night, I have to jot it down so I don't forget."

"Like I said," Tommy replied stretching his arms over his head, "Stalker-ish."

 

 "Alright," Oliver said as the car slowed down. "Let's start at Harvard, and we'll go on from there."

"This still sounds like you're a stalker," he informed him, "but you're the boss."

They stepped out of the car, and the driver informed them that he would wait near the park two blocks from the campus, and to call when they needed him to come pick them up.

"So just out of curiosity," Tommy began. "How exactly do you plan on finding this girl. Do you have some sort of plan?"

"Well...no, but we'll just search the campus for her, and see if anyone knows her."

"You don't even know her name."

"Got any better ideas," Oliver snapped.

"Hey. I'm on your side," Tommy retreated holding up his hands in surrender, "but you need to have something more concrete than that."

"That's all I have now," he sighed.

"She's really got you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

Oliver nodded.

"Alright," Tommy decided after a moment. "Come on, standing around here isn't going to help us find her. We can't split up 'cause I have no idea what she looks like, so which side of the campus do you want to start with?"

They spent hours going around he campus and nothing. Of course Tommy told him not to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. His mystery girl had to be here, but she wasn't.

"Maybe we should go around one more time," Oliver suggested.

"Dude, I know you want to find her, and that you really like her, but she's not here. Maybe we should try that other place."

Oliver sighed and nodded pulling out his phone to call their driver.

 

"Where to next sir," the driver asked as they both sat in the backseat.

"MIT," Oliver replied.

"We'll be there right away sir. It's only five minutes away."

"Excellent," Oliver replied anxiously as Tommy groaned. Oliver raised his brows at him. "If you want to you can go back to the hotel. I didn't ask you to tag along."

"You asked me to come to Boston with you," Tommy pointed out. "Look man, I'm sorry. It's just we spent three and a half hours walking around Harvard looking for your mystery girl. I think we should take a break and-"

"No. I appreciate you coming along, but I'm not taking a break. Honestly, if you want to go back to the hotel I'm cool with it."

"Nah," Tommy sighed. "If you're staying, I'm staying."

"Looks like we're here," Oliver observed as the car slowed to a stop. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Come on lover boy. Let's find your girl."

His girl. Oliver smiled. He liked that.

 

Two hours later Oliver and Tommy found themselves exhausted, and still without the name or location of the mystery girl.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean what now," Oliver asked.

"Aren't you going to take out your handy dandy notebook and tell me where we're going to go next?"

Oliver glared at his best friend for a moment, before he got an idea and started to walk away.

"Hey man. I was kidding."

"Shut up and follow me," Oliver bellowed already several paces ahead of him.

"So where are we-"

"Main office."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Oliver barged into the office with Tommy on his heels, and found the woman he was looking for-no not that one-the secretary.

She was on the phone, and well middle aged, but she did eye Oliver up and down twice before hanging up the phone quickly.

"Can I help you two gentlemen," she asked in a flirtatious manner.

Oliver flashed his best playboy smile and walked over with a hint of confidence. "Actually Miss there is something you can do for me. It is miss right? You're not married?"

She giggled maniacally and Oliver tried his best not recoil, keeping his smile planted on his face. "Divorced actually," she admitted after she stopped laughing.

"I don't believe that. Who in their right mind would divorce you? Right Tommy?"

"Couldn't agree more," Tommy winked at her, backing Oliver's play.

She giggled again, and then Oliver decided it was enough with the flattery. Time to get down to business. 

"So Miss-"

"Roxanne. You can call me Roxy, all my friends do."

"Miss Roxy," Oliver smiled. "I was wondering if you could tell me if they have great coffee on campus, or is it better off?"

"Well I think both are pretty good, but all the kids seem to like the ones off campus the best."

"I see," Oliver smiled. "Are there many?"

"There are a few. Why?"

"Well you see there's this girl-"

"Oh," Roxanne said bitterly. "Of course there is," she rolled her eyes. "Do you even go to school here? I'm not entitled to give information-"

"Roxy, please," Tommy tried. "Just hear him out."

Roxanne bit her lip before nodding. 

"I met the most amazing girl, and her friends says that she hangs out at the best coffee shop there is."

"And if you don't find her you'll die?"

"I think I just might," Oliver smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, and took the cap off her pen and scribbled down the names of the coffee shops on a post it note. "She better be worth it."

"Roxy, if I find her, she'll be worth it."

"Oh my gosh," Roxy gasped. "You're not just one of the frat boys trying to sleep with her. You want to marry her! What's her name?"

Tommy scoffed, and Oliver sent him a glare. "Ingrid," Oliver lied.

"Well you tell Ingrid that I better be invited to the wedding."

"Yes Ma'am," Oliver promised and walked away.

"Good plan," Tommy said as they left. "Are you sure she'll be at any of those places?"

"Harvard and MIT are within five minutes of each other. They share the same stores. We'll find her."

"What if, and just think, what if she doesn't go to an Ivy League?"

"She has to," Oliver answered automatically, pulling out his phone to call their driver.

"What if she's not even in Boston? What if you misheard that Daniela girl?"

"I didn't!"

"What if-"

"Then I'm back at square one," Oliver snapped. "Sorry, it's just-I really like this girl."

"I know. I think Roxy's right. You might end up marrying her."

Oliver ignored his comment, and the way it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and called their driver.

"Hey, we'll be walking around for sometime, so we'll call you to pick us up in like two hours," Oliver informed him glancing at his watch. "Feel free to do watever you like in that time."

Oliver took no time to waste after he hung up the phone and already started walking. 

"Okay so apparently this is the best coffee shop here," Oliver said sitting down at a table.

"Jitters? Weird name, right," Tommy asked.

"I don't care. You go order a coffee for yourself, and I'm going to keep an eye out for her."

"Again. Stalker-ish," Tommy said getting up from his chair to go order a drink.

Five minutes later Tommy arrived with two drinks. Oliver took his and continued to look around the shop. Tommy shook his head.

"If you're going to be a stalker at least do it discreetly."

"It's five. Most classes are ending now, and kids, especially smart ones, come here for something to drink or snack on before doing their work."

"Way to go Sherlock," Tommy replied, throughly uninterested. "Why are you smiling," he asked several moments later.

"Nothing."

"Something happened that night. You're thinking about her aren't you?"

When Oliver didn't reply, Tommy let out a low whistle, "You're in deep."

Oliver said nothing, but continued to smile when Tommy said, "And speaking of in deep, I'd like to be deep in her."

Oliver rolled his eyes, when Tommy nudged him. "Check her out."

"No."

"Check her out."

"No."

"Dude! Check. Her. Out."

Oliver turned his head to the direction in which Tommy nodded, and his mouth dropped to the floor. There stood-

"Daniela," Oliver exclaimed standing up.

The brunette turned around to see where the noise was coming from. Her eyes landed on him. "Oliver," she asked brightly with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's me," he said meeting her halfway for a hug.

"Not fair," Tommy said from behind.

"Tommy," Oliver said quickly. "This is Daniela. We met in Vegas."

"Oh," Tommy said as he immediately realised what was happening.

"Hi," Daniela smiled at him. "Is it like a rule for all billionaires to be strikingly handsome?"

Tommy chuckled, "No. But it helps," he winked at her.

"So Daniela," Oliver cut in before things could escalate further. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I lost your number. I do remember you saying something about Boston though."

"Oh that's where I live. I go to school here, and I live in Boston. Dorms are just too noisy sometimes."

"So you live in an apartment," Tommy asked, "You have a roommate?"

"Yeah," Daniela chuckled. "I think Ollie met her that day right?"

"Right," Oliver smiled and Tommy agreed finally happy to see their "hard work" was paying off.

"I haven't," Tommy added. "Maybe I could get to meet her?"

"I don't she's your type," Daniela answered, "and you're definitely not hers."

"Oh really, and whose type am I?"

"Mine," she admitted with a flirtatious wink.

Oliver cleared his throat. "I remember you telling me to come by whenever I was free, but I also remember you saying something about Boston."

"Yeah. That's where I live. My roommate and I go to MIT, but after freshman year when that lacrosse player started stalking her we moved to an apartment in Boston. It's less loud too, so it's easier to study."

"MIT," Tommy asked.

"Just because I have big boobs doesn't mean I'm not smart," she winked at him again.

"Okay," Tommy noted, obviously impressed.

"Anyway," Oliver said bringing the conversation back, "Are you free now? Or maybe we could go back to your apartment?"

"I don't think so."

Oliver's face fell, "Sure. I mean if you're busy."

"No, it's not that, it's just my roommate-"

"What about her," Oliver asked hastily.

"...Her boyfriend and her just broke up again."

Oliver's heart never fell more fast before jumping back up again.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, this guy Cooper. I mean he's super smart, and well hot too, but he's such an ass sometimes."

"Just because she's having a bad day doesn't mean you should too," Oliver offered, hoping she would invite him back to her place. "I mean I'm sure she'd be happy for you, if you were happy right? Girl code or something?"

"Don't act like you know girl code," she laughed. "But I guess I could use a decent lay. School has got me so stressed out."

"Exactly," Oliver stressed. "Let's go back to your place."

"Somebody's eager," she smiled.

"You have no idea," Tommy said before walking away, taking out his phone.

"What about your friend?"

"He'll find some girl and take her back to the hotel," Oliver informed her not worried about him.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Let's go."

She giggled and nodded, taking him by the hand.

 

They took her car, and arrived at the apartment building fifteen minutes later, the ride was filled mostly by an awkward silence.

"Not much of a talker when you're sober, are you," Daniela asked.

"Sorry," he smiled at her. "There's a lot going on in my mind right now."

"Well, that's what I'm here for remember? I'll make you forget everything else," she said as she pulled the keys out of the ignition.

He walked up with her to the apartment, and mentally noted down the number. 4H.

She knocked on the door, explaining that her roommate had locked it after she left, not wanting anyone else to bother her. He nodded, and waited anxiously for her to open the door.

"Is that you, Dani," her voice came from inside the apartment.

It was for a second, but it was bliss. Just hearing her voice again brought so much relief and joy to him.

"Yeah, open up. I brought coffee."

"You're the best," she groaned. There was a shuffling of feet, and then the door was unlocked and pulled open, revealing her with a very pissed off look on her face, mixed with a hint of surprise as well.

"What the hell is he doing here," she asked, glaring at Oliver while reaching for her coffee.

"I need like twenty minutes to blow off some steam, and then I'm all yours," she reassured the girl, taking Oliver by the hand leading him into their apartment. Oliver almost walked into a small coffee table, as his head was still looking over his shoulder at her. Her hair was still dark, but her face was free of make up, not even eye liner, which somehow made her look so innocent. She was beautiful.

"Watch where you're going Queen," the girl rolled her eyes irritated.

"I'm sorry Miss-"

"Not interested," she said, with an evil grin on her face.

No! Not again!

Oliver opened his mouth, but she cut him off talking to her roommate. "You can have him for the night?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I'll find something."

"Don't go back to Cooper."

"Yeah, don't," Oliver added which made both Daniela's and the girl's eyebrows raise. "He seems like a douche," Oliver finished shrugging.

"Takes one to know one," the girl said as she grabbed a sweater from the couch, and put on her uggs, and closed the door behind her. 

This did not go as planned.

Oliver moved towards the door, but was stopped by Daniela launching herself at him.

"Is she okay," Oliver asked, ripping himself apart from her.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine," Daniela said nibbling on his neck.

He pushed her away.

"What's wrong," she asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I forgot. I have to do something. Bye," he added before closing the door behind him, leaving her in shock.

He caught the elevator door with his hand just as it was about to close. In the corner was his girl. There is a God.

"Hi," he smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, and made for the elevator door wanting to get out, they were on her floor after

all, but Oliver was too quick. He closed the doors, before she could get past him, and she huffed in annoyance, but slumped back to the corner she was in before. 

"Look, this may come as a surprise, but I did not travel to Boston to hook up with Daniela."

"I'm surprised you remembered her name," she said after a few moments of silence. 

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor, but she didn't get out so neither did he.

"If you travel back up, I'm coming with you."

"This is stalking."

"This is talking," he corrected her. "Well it would be, if you'd talk back."

She rolled her eyes and walked out into the lobby.

"Where are you going," Oliver asked.

"Are you coming or not shadow," she responded.

He smiled and followed her out of the building. "So want to tell me where we're going," he asked as he caught up to her.

She hushed him, and continued walking at the pace she was. It was only when she opened the door of the building that he understood they were going to eat at Big Belly Burger, or rather she was, and he was just tagging along. She sat down in a vacant booth, and glared at him when he sat down opposite of her.

"You need to stop stalking me."

"You need to tell me you're name," he countered.

When she didn't budge, he tried again. "Oh come on," he pleaded. "I travelled all the way here, just to know your name."

"Why?"

"I've never met anyone like you, and I really really like you. I mean you're smart, beautiful, funny, witty, and I can't figure you out. Please just put me out of my misery."

"Daniela didn't tell you," she asked, impressed by her roommate.

"Well-"

"What," she said in a stern voice.

"She tried in the car to talk about you, but I kept cutting her off, 'cause I wanted you to be the one to tell me."

"You're serious," she scoffed.

He nodded his head.

"It's that important to you?"

He nodded his head again, and she smiled.

"Well then," she whispered. "I'm going to make you work for it."

Oliver raised his brows and she stopped his daydreams in a second, "Let me stop you right there. I didn't mean sexually you pervert."

He chuckled and shrugged, "A guy can dream."

She rolled her eyes, but there was a ghost of a smile in her expression, that Oliver thought was a little victory for him.

"So what am I to do?"

"Buy my dinner."

"That's it?"

She nodded her head, and he smiled. "You're on."

The waiter came to their table with a smile on her face. She looked Oliver up and down, he couldn't not notice that, but he didn't even look twice at her. He was sitting across from the most beautiful woman possibly on the planet who drove him insane but couldn't get enough of.

"I'll have a double deluxe cheeseburger, french fries, _and_ mashed potatoes. Mmm, some nachos, a large chocolate milkshake...and hell throw in some onion rings. I'm not kissing anyone tonight," she added winking at Oliver. He shook his head with this impossible grin on his face.

"I'll have the same thing please," he told the waitress without taking his eyes off of...Ingrid? No, that's definitely not her name.

"So that's your plan," he asked. "Buy everything and hope it's too expensive for me."

"Oh no," she smiled. "You're a billionaire. Nothing is too expensive for you, not even those porcelain barbie dolls you have on their knees kneeling in front of you. No, I just hope you don't get scared by how much I eat."

"I actually find it really sexy," he replied winking at her.

She scoffed, and took a sip of her water. 

They chatted as the awaited their meal. She was curt, and rude, and sexy as hell, and he was trying to figure her out.

"So why MIT? I mean I thought you'd be doing something in literature after our conversation about Tolstoy."

"A girl can't just enjoy reading?"

"She absolutely can," he said picking up his glass of water, "but you seemed to really be immersed in it. I picture you as girl who does something that she loves for a living."

She cocked her head to one side, and squinted her eyes at him, "I can't have more than one passion?"

"So tell me, Miss Not Interested, what are your passions?"

"Well shutting down irritating boys for starters-"

"You're very good at that," he commented, "Go on."

She chuckled and continued. "Computers. Computers and tech. That's my passion. What," she asked noting his expression. "Not kinky enough for you," she teased.

"Not kinky enough," he repeated. "More like you just raised the bar for every other female on the planet in my book."

She rolled his eyes, and was about to respond when their waitress came around with three more waitresses and set down their food. Oliver watched as her eyes lit up as her burger was set in front of her. He also watched her eyes travel upwards in an irritated manner. Oliver turned to see what was bothering her and realised all four waitresses were still standing there just staring at him.

"Umm, thanks guys, but we're good."

"If we can get you anything else, and I mean anything else, just call us over," one waitress said winking at him. He looked down at his food sheepishly as the woman sitting across from him snorted. He gave miss not interested a look, and she shrugged her shoulders innocently. When he looked up again, one waitress was twirling her hair, another was biting her lip, and the last was leaning forward, showing him her unbuttoned blouse which very poorly covered her cleavage.

"I will, if I need anything. I just want to enjoy my meal right now though. Thank you."

They all turned slowly, and in different directions, probably to show off their assests but Oliver didn't bother taking a look. He turned back to her who had already dived into her burger.

"Good," he asked.

She moaned in appreciation, and instead of his pants getting tighter, he chuckled...and his pants got a little tighter. In his defence, he was human!

"I'll steal your burger too if you keep laughing at me."

Oliver capitulated, raising his hands, and then picked up his burger, and took a bite. It was pretty good except for

"...Pickles," Oliver remembered taking them out of his burger. He put them on the side of his plate, and she reached over and grabbed them placing them in hers.

"You like pickles?"

"Is that a deal breaker for you," she winked.

"No," he chuckled. "You wish."

"Sadly, I do."

"To what? You liking pickles, or you wishing it was a deal breaker?"

"Both," she winked.

"So tell about this douche Cooper."

She froze at that.

"Why," she asked angrily.

Oliver didn't recoil, he kept pressing the topic. "'Cause he's a douche who obviously hurt you and annoyed you, and I'm debating whether or not to kick his ass."

"You annoy me," she pointed out.

"But I never hurt you."

"Not yet," she muttered under her breath.

"I won't," he promised her.

She pretended not to hear him and answered his question straight to the point. 

"He's my ex."

"Why?"

"We broke up?"

"Why?"

"...Why do you want to know?"

"Because it bothers you."

She stared at him for a long time after that, and finally gave in, sighing. "He cheated on me."

Oliver said nothing, knowing that he had no place to talk for more than one reason. First, he didn't know her very well, he didn't even know her name, commenting on a situation like that wouldn't be right, and secondly he had cheated on so many women so many times, that he didn't even consider it cheating anymore...that was just how his relationships usually went.

"I'm sorry."

She said nothing, rather she picked up a french fry and dipped it into her milkshake before popping it into her mouth. He expected her to move on, and stray from the topic, but she stared at her milkshake and continued on.

"I don't know why I keep trusting him. It was bad enough the first time, and then he said it was a mistake and promised he'd never do it again. I didn't realise that never meant until a month later," she laughed dryly. She continued to stare at her milkshake, and he had no right to comfort her, so he decided to distract her. He picked up one of his french fries and dipped it into her milkshake before eating it. She looked up from her shake in disbelief.

"Did you just-"

"Yup," he smiled as he continued to chew the french fry; after he swallowed it he winked at her making her chuckle.

"Thanks," she said quietly understanding what he had done for her. He shrugged, and then opened his mouth in disbelief when she dipped her french fry into his milkshake. She winked at him as she bit it, and he shook his head slowly in disapproval. 

"So," she started. "What do you do in your free time besides stalk people?"

"Not stalking. Anyway, I hang out with my friend Tommy, or my little sister, play sports, work out. The usual stuff."

"For a billionaire you have a very boring life."

"It's not always as pretty as it seems."

"How so?"

"Well like for starters, it doesn't always work with the ladies."

"Woah," she said in an exaggerated tone. "No way."

"Yeah," he played along. "Like for instance, two weeks ago I was in Vegas right? And I was being my normal douche of a self, and then I see this girl, and she's...unlike anything I've ever seen before. Like she's super hot, and then I get closer to her and she's less hot-"

He caught some of the french fries she threw at him, and continued, "You didn't let me finish. Right so I walk up to her, and she doesn't even look at me, and when she does she's nothing like I expect her to be. She's...well she's fucking beautiful to be completely honest with you."

"..."

"But that's not even the best part. So I'm trying real hard to get this girl to go into the back room with me, so I can get laid, because obviously I need sleep with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but she knows that already, and get this...she calls me out on it."

"Sounds like a bitch," she chuckled.

"Oh no. She's amazing."

"Really?"

"Really. I wouldn't leave her alone. I asked for her name, and she didn't give it to me, and I even forgot about sleeping with her for some time. I just wanted to be in her presence."

"For some time?"

"I was high on testosterone."

"I'm sure."

"So, I'm having this great conversation with the girl, and she's super smart, but not in that irritating way that people hate, like she's genuinely smart, and witty as hell. So I'm turned on, but at the same time I'm impressed, and then I find out that she likes Tolstoy...and I think this is it. I know Tolstoy, this is my opening."

"And then what?"

"And then she shuts me down using, get this, Tolstoy quotes."

She let out a low whistle, "She played you."

"Like a harp," he added taking a sip of his milkshake.

"So why are you wasting you're time on her?"

"I never did."

"What?"

"I've been wasting my time with all the other girls I've ever talked to."

"You sure? I mean you don't even know this girl's name."

"And I like her that much that I went through fifteen garbage bags behind Verdant to find her roommate's number, and then after I couldn't find it, I spent every second I was awake trying to remember little hints about what her roommate had said to see if I could track her down."

"...You really are Sherlock."

"Elementary, my dear, Watson," he winked at her.

"So you've tracked her down then."

"Yes."

"And?"

"And she's still playing me like a harp."

She laughed, throwing her head back. "Sounds like a keeper."

"Oh, you have no idea."

They finished their meal in laughter, when they were interrupted by their waitress again.

"Can I get you some dessert," she asked him, ignoring the woman sitting right across from him. "If I may suggest something off the menu, you can have it after hours. Her name is Sabrina," she winked at him sliding him her number.

"I appreciate that Sabrina, but I'm having lunch with my girlfriend, Ingrid."

"Really," Sabrina scoffed, as if she were mocking her.

"Really," Oliver finalised sliding her number back towards her. "Do you want any dessert," he asked her.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'll have a large apple pie."

"Really," Sabrina asked irritated.

"Really," she smiled.

"I'll have the same," Oliver responded. "Thank you."

As she walked away, he turned to Miss Not Interested.

"Sorry about that?"

"Doesn't that get old?"

"Up until two weeks ago, I would've said no, but now...yeah."

"And what made you change your mind?"

"I found someone far more interesting, someone I'd like to be around."

"Oh yeah? What's her name?"

Oliver chuckled, "You're evil."

"Hmm," she smiled. "That's a strange name."

He laughed again, "You have no idea."

They talked for a bit longer, and he kept asking for hints about her name, but she didn't budge. When their apple pie arrived, she dug right in adding extra whipped cream on top. Normally when he saw whip cream and a woman, he imagined himself eating the whip cream off of her, but the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Shit. Never mind, it just did. 

"What," she asked when she caught him staring.

He didn't reply and dug into his dessert as well. He payed for their meal, and walked her out.

"So. I held up my end of the deal."

"You did," she nodded.

"Please," he begged not being to take it any longer.

"I never said I would give you my first name. I just said I'd you give you my name, that could be surname, middle name, even a nick name."

"Are you kidding me," he asked frustrated, but more disappointed.

"Nah, I'm kidding. Well you're a pig, and I hate you, but you're not bad company."

"I'm flattered. So-"

"Felicity," she smiled, holding out her hand.

His face hurt from smiling practically all through their meal, and somehow he smiled even wider. "Felicity," he repeated shaking her hand. "That's a beautiful name."

She shrugged, putting her hand into the pocket of her sweater. She nodded her head and started to walk away, but Oliver couldn't help himself.

"Felicity? Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

She turned around with an amused expression on her face. "I just did."

"Another time, then?"

She tilted her head at him as if she was trying to figure him out. He waited for an eternity before she finally responded with a simple, "No."

She turned on her heels and started to walk back to her apartment complex. He froze for a second. His head felt dizzy, and his legs felt leg cement, but somehow he got the courage and strength to move. He ran towards her at a steady pace until he caught up with her. "I'm decent company though," he said keeping pace with her.

"I didn't say that. I said you weren't bad company."

"Just one dinner."

"No."

"I really like you."

"That's your problem."

"I'm not Cooper, or your dad."

She stopped at that. "No, you're worse. You know you're an ass and you get away with it because that's your lifestyle."

"I get that, but I'll change."

She shook her head with a sad smile on her face, "That's what they all say."

"You like me Felicity."

"Now you're just being stupid."

"You do. You like that I can talk to you about things, and can distract you from the real world. That's the only reason you didn't go back to your room, and lock the door. Instead you stepped out of the elevator, and had dinner with me at Big Belly."

"Well then, consider that you're dinner-"

"I'm not done. I like you too, because there's so much more to you than meets the eye. Just like there is to me."

"..."

"You are so mean… and I’m okay with that, because I know that you're hurt. You know I'm a douche, but I'm not to you. I really, really like you Felicity. You make me so...happy."

She smiled, "Finally lived up to my name."

"What?"

"Felicity means happiness."

"Oh it's so fucking true. I smiled when you asked Daniela who it was when she knocked on the door. You hadn't even opened the door yet, and I smiled. Please, let me take you out to dinner."

"No."

"Ple-"

"My voice makes you happy right?"

"Right?"

"Give me your phone."

Without asking why, he handed it over to her. She gave it back a few seconds later with an explanation, "That's my number. Call me when you need happiness."

Her phone started ringing and she excused herself to pick it up.

She answered the phone "Hello."

Oliver smiled, and answered, "Hi, you said to call when I needed happiness."

She turned around and smiled at him. "And?"

"And I also wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number."

"I'd never," she winked.

"Don't hang up."

"You called me. You do realise that your phone bill is rising right?"

"I don't care. I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This girl I like won't go out with me. What do you think I should do?"

"Leave her alone."

"Felicity, I mean it! What can I do to make her go out with me?"

"I'm serious just leave her alone."

"One dinner."

"Where are you staying?"

"Four Seasons Hotel."

"What room?"

"Floor 38 room 18."

"How long are you in town for?"

"The rest of the weekend."

"I'm sure that if she changes her mind, she'll show up. Okay?"

"Okay. Do you think she'll change her mind."

"No, but I'm going to tell you yes, so you'll leave me alone."

"So, I have no chance?"

"Pretty much."

"Sounds like you know her pretty well."

"We couldn't be closer."

"Can you tell her something for me?"

"..."

"Tell her that she's beautiful and that she deserves better than some guy who'll cheat on her, especially more than once. If the idiot hasn't learned his lesson by now he doesn't deserve you. And you know this is true when it's coming from another playboy. Tell her that she's special. Will you tell her that for me? I don't think she knows how amazing she is."

He watched Felicity gulp slowly before answering. "I gotta go."

"Bye," he said slowly before she hung up. She crossed the street, and he prayed she'd turn back to glimpse at him, but she moved along. He watched as she disappeared around the corner, and then sighed. He walked in the opposite direction and hailed a cab.

* * *

 

 Oliver walked into his hotel room with a smile on his face. The smile had been there since he saw her-Felicity. His happiness. He chuckled to himself. She really was his happiness. Tommy must've heard Oliver come in from the other room, and soon he was knocking on the door. Oliver opened up, and Tommy patted him on the back.

"Judging from the smile on your face I'm guessing you got laid."

"Nope," he answered going back to his bed.

"What? We flew to Boston, search for a girl who's name you didn't even know for about like four hours and you still haven't slept with her?"

"Nope," he answered simply folding his hands behind his head.

"Did you at least get her name?"

"Felicity," Oliver smiled even wider than he already was.

"You really like this girl," Tommy observed.

"Elementary, Watson," Oliver responded.

"Shouldn't I be Sherlock?"

"No," Oliver chuckled, "I'm Sherlock."

"...Okay then. I'm going out to a club. Want to come out?"

"No. Have fun. Thanks for coming man."

"Hey. You're my best friend. It's not a problem," he said before closing the door behind him.

After just walking around the hotel for sometime thinking about Felicity, Oliver decided to call it an early night. It was only about 8:30 when he changed into sweats and slid into bed. He hadn't been to bed before ten since he was eight years old. He didn't really give a shit though. Maybe he'd dream of Felicity like he had every night since they first met. He punched his pillow into shape, and laid down with one hand above his head, and the other on his bare chest. He smiled once more, and chuckled her name before turning off the light. 

Soon after there was a knock on his room door. 

"What are you doing back so early, Tommy," Oliver asked getting out of bed to answer the door.

Only when he opened the door Tommy wasn't behind it, Felicity was, and she closed the distance between them her lips crashing over his. He froze, surprised by the notion but it didn't take long for him to get over the initial shock and kiss her back. Her lips were so soft, and she still tasted like her milkshake. He sucked on her tongue making her moan-that's when it clicked. He was making out with Felicity. He was making out...with Felicity. He pushed her back slightly and pulled away from her out of breath.

"Do you want to tell me what's that about?"

"Just shut up and kiss me," she replied angrily reaching for his face again, but he was too quick.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he said taking her hands in his.

"Just fuck me Oliver."

"..."

"He doesn't give a shit about me. Okay? Are you happy now? The one guy I thought I was going to be with forever treats me like shit, and when I wanted to be treated better it was too much for him."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Are you fucking kidding me right now," she said on the verge of tears. She blinked her eyes shut tightly and one tear fell. He wiped it gently with his thumb, and her eyes fluttered open, and on instinct his tongue found hers when she opened her mouth to speak. 

He pulled on her lower lip with his teeth, and then licked away the slight pain when she hissed. He kicked the door shut and picked her up in a swift motion. Her legs wrapped around him tightly and her fingers were buried deep in his hair.

She chuckled against his lips, making him smile as well.

“What?”

“Your breath stinks.”

“And whose fault is that,” he whispered against her lips, remembering the burger they both had at Big Belly earlier.

She threw her head back in laughter, “You didn’t have to do everything I did.”

“Well, it makes us even. Now get back here,” he murmured guiding her towards him. 

He walked them back until he was sitting in the bed, she wasted no time already pushing him back onto it.

"You're in a hurry," he muttered against her jaw.

"You're the one who's half-naked," she replied before taking off her shirt.

As soon as she pulled it over her head, Oliver traced his fingers over her waist, he pressed a small kiss to her chest in the middle of her cleavage. He cupped both cups of her bra, and pushed one down, revealing a nipple. She hissed as he sucked it into his mouth. She was perfect. He quickly unhooked her bra, and tossed it on the floor where her shirt was. She then got up, and shimmied out of her pants leaving her only in her underwear.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, but she stopped herself.

"Your pants need to go too."

He cut up and tugged his pants down, and then picked her up in his arms and laid back down on the bed again, this time he hovered over her. Their tongues duelled with each other, and the buldge in his boxers grew with each second. Finally she couldn't take it anymore either.

"I need you to be in me now," she gritted out tugging down his boxers.

"I don't have a condom," Oliver realised.

"I have one," she told him. "The right pocket of my pants. Hurry."

He found the condom and ripped open the packet with his teeth.

"No," she said when he went to put it on. "I want to do it."

If he wasn't turned on before, he sure as hell was now.

He moved onto the bed and she slid the condom onto his length. Before lying back down, he tugged her panties off her, and threw them to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes. He entered her in a swift motion, and he saw her mouth open in a moan, but he heard nothing. It's like when he was in her he was in a whole other world.

His hands discovered all the crooks of her body, and found out what made her tick, moan, giggle, and just breathe. Her hair was now tangled in his fingers, and she was nibbling on his neck. No girl had ever turned him on like this. It was like a primal need, he wanted her that bad, he needed her that bad. If it wasn't for her moans, and pants he'd have thought he was getting more out of this than she was. He did give her what she wanted though, and it took everything he had to only come after her, but he did. He'd have thought he'd have more energy for a second round, but she did tire him up. He pulled out of her, and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that her sweaty body was laying on top of him. She shifted into a more comfortable position, and tried to catch her breath keeping her eyes closed.

Oliver stroked her hair as he caught his breath as well. He was hot and sweaty and hated cuddling but he couldn't keep his hands off Felicity. Even when he turned to grab his phone of the desk next to him, one arm was draped around her. She was still coming down from her high as, and Oliver watched as her chest started to rise and fall at a normal pace. He smiled at her, but her eyes were closed. He kissed the top of her forehead, didn't even think twice about it, but she obviously did when she opened her eyes to give him a weird look. He shrugged and closed his eyes. He felt so at peace, so comfortable...so happy. 

He felt the cool air attack his arm where Felicity's head had just been. He opened his eyes to see Felicity walking over to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing," he asked tiredly.

"Getting my clothes," she answered picking up her underwear.

"Why?"

"So I can put them on?"

"You don't need to wear clothes to bed, Felicity. I've already seen you naked and been inside you."

"I'm not staying here Oliver."

He sat up at that and saw that she had already put on her bra and underwear and was now sliding into her pants.

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"We're not in a relationship. It was just sex. Every guy's dream right?"

"Stay."

"You of all people should be happy that I'm leaving. I'm not a clingy girl. You wanted an easy lay two weeks ago, well you got it tonight."

"What about dinner earlier today, and you gave me your number?"

"It's just a number, not a wedding band."

"Stay. You can leave in the morning. I'll bring you breakfast and coffee."

"What? So I can say thanks for the coffee? I'd much rather thank you for the sex. Thanks for the sex," she smiled before closing the door behind her as she left.

What the hell just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and Bookmarks much appreciated! I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I pray that it wasn't sub-par. The next one will be better. Thank you for reading!


End file.
